Secret Desires
by shininstar95
Summary: Zero and Yuuki love each other. But she chose someone else, and he threatened to kill her. Rewrite of a chapter, not really sure which one. My first fanfic, so please review.


**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, so I really would like criticism, if you think anything is weird, please tell me. If you absolutely love something, please tell me. This happens when Zero saves Yuuki from one of the purebloods and takes her to that Vampire Hunter place, where she almost bites him. Sorry about the vague description. Alternate ending, I guess. Oh, and I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm supposed to say that, right?**

His neck was so close… Just a scratch, just grazing his skin, just a single drop of the delicious liquid that flowed through his veins, she knew, would quench at least a little of the thirst that Kaname could never satisfy. It's not as if she would only take. Not only was it a rush to drink, but to also know you were fulfilling the desires of another, the desire that exists only for you. Even before, before she knew what she truly was, she had enjoyed it. Taking Zero aside, unable to take the pain in his eyes, she had opened her veins to him, and in doing so, her very soul. She saw him smile through her hair. No, not smile, smirk. There was no happiness in that expression. He prepared to speak, but she tried to cover his mouth. Still weak, the tips of her fingers only touched the bottom of his lip Zero inhaled sharply, and she trailed her fingers along his bottom lip, as if looking for something. Lifting her head, she planted a sharp kiss on his jaw before pushing her finger down on his extended fangs At first, he refused to drink, letting it pool in his mouth, but he couldn't resist for long, and slowly she could feel her blood being drained faster than before. He moved with urgency now, and swept her into an empty room and set her on a desk. He held her hand to his mouth the way a child with a popsicle would, with the same content expression. She was happy to see him like this. But her scare with that pureblood had taken its toll on her, and this encounter even more so. Her energy was being drained along with her blood, and Yuuki knew she needed rest. There was nothing wrong with taking a little nap…

-oOo-

Zero felt her hand go slack in his grasp. Oh, no. What had he done? He had sworn to kill her the next time he saw her. But when she looked like this, the innocent Yuuki of their youth? It was impossible. She had to leave. But he couldn't leave her outside in this state. Not when it was his fault. He had taken too much of her blood. Damn her! Why was she always thinking of others before herself? It would be so much easier to pretend to hate her if she were a selfish jerk like her brother. But, of course not. Where that bastard was night, she was day. He was dark, she was light. Like yin and yan. But not the perfect pair. No, never the perfect pair. He looked back down at her. She looked pale. he looked around. He had to feed her, but how? If anyone saw, they would both be in big trouble. He got an idea. He closed the door to the room completely, then stood in front of her. _Do it, Zero,_ he thought. _It's not immoral if you're helping her. _ After a couple more minutes of contemplation, he bit his tongue so hard it started bleeding. Sitting on the table she now slept, he cradled her in his arms and put her mouth to his , forcefully opening it to let the blood flow in. In a couple seconds, she had revived and was kissing him passionately. Feelings he had buried were starting to awaken. _Don't fool yourself, Zero. She's only doing that because you're feeding her. Hell, she probably thinks you're Kaname,_ Zero chided himself.

"Zero," Yukki sighed. His heart ached. There was so much pent up emotion in that one cry. Sadness, remorse, and the one thing he was most afraid of – love. He pulled away from her, and her eyes fluttered open. He tried to get up, but Yuuki had a strong grip on his arm. "No." There was a strong hint of resolve in her voice, and in her eyes. "You're not running away from me this time. I know you feel the same way."

"Oh really," he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. "And how do you know that?"

Yuuki gave him a smile that made his heart flutter. "Well, you haven't killed me yet." Zero was about to reply, but she cut him off. "And," she said as she pulled him close to her, just two centimeters away from her face, "you kissed me back." Then she leaned in to him, and this time, neither of them resisted.


End file.
